Small problems
by Suishou Haruka
Summary: Satoshi está en el hospital por una contución y Krad..pues..digamos...que fue el que se llevó la peor parte xD. CHAP 2: Dark se queda sin palabras y Krad más tierno y OCC que nunca! xD [TRADUCCIÓN][HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**Hiii! Minaaaaaaaaaa! >wn**..jojo ak Haru-chan d nuevo xD..pa dolor d muchos jojojo ¬0¬

q' ...q' hago io aki?...y no en la continuación d _"Who slept with who last night?"_...well, me dio ganas d traducir otra cosa pes ¬¬...jojojo pero don't worry, la continuación ia casi ta terminada y muy pronto la voy a subir n..n...yeiii! xD

Mientras, les dejo con un poco de comedia d **Devinedragon, **una d las mejores escritoras d humor en la sección d inglés xD

Espero q' les guste n..n!

(…) Pensamientos de Satoshi para Krad

((…)) Pensamientos de Krad para Satoshi

**Original fic's info:**

**Writer:** Devinedragon

**Genre: **Humor

**Update: **06-30-06

**Published: **06-30-06

**Original Summary:**

Satoshi and Krad are in a hospital due to a concussion, and Krad is having an idea…

**Original disclaimer:**

Not me…

**Warnings:** Oddity.

**+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+  
+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+**

**Small problems**

**By: **_Devinedragon_

(No…)

((Oh, vamos Sato.))

(No)

((¿Cuál es el gran trato?))

(nada y todavía…todo)

Satoshi suspiró pesadamente, no solo tenía una contusión cerebral que lo obligaba a que lo cuiden en el hospital, con regulares visitas de Daisuke...o peor aún, Dark. También tenía que estar con Krad quien tenía la misma contusión...

Bueno, Krad con una contusión tenía...una clase...de cierta mejora; había perdido su lado homicida, pero su lado demente arribó demasiado. Un psicópata, Yo-quiero-matar-a-todos y demente Krad; él podía manejar eso. Era utilizado para eso.

Un alegre, no-psicópata, casi-Daisuke, multiplicándolo por tres- demente Krad; sin embargo eso era otra taza de té**(1)**...después de todo, no podías culparlo...

((por favor))

_Oh fantástico, ahora va a suplicar…_

((Podemos usar a algunos de tus amigos y…))

(Krad, no…) Satoshi tubo que interrumpir.

((¿por qué no? todo el mundo lo hace)) _…y a gimotear…_

El angelical demonio empezó a hacer una especie de rabieta, mirándolo desde atrás de su mente...Dios¿cómo es que hace eso?...con los mejores ojitos-de-perrito que Satoshi había visto en su vida. (**A/N:** kawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! w )

(Krad…) un suspiro

((Oh vamos Sato, va a ser divertido))

(Aha)

((Yeah, podemos invitar a algunos de tu clase…o solamente a Dark y a los Niwa…))

(No creo que sea una buena idea)

((Nunca lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes))

Dios, quería al antiguo Krad. _Él _nunca habría sugerido una cosa como esta…Satoshi no podía ayudar, sino solo preguntarse cómo reaccionaría Krad, cuando se mejoren de nuevo…¿tal vez debería volver al principio? El demonio debería entender el mensaje esta vez…

(Krad, escucha…tú no puedes **tener** un cumpleaños, porque nunca naciste. Fuiste hecho a mano…)

((¿y? solo tomamos una fecha...))

(Segundo, nadie de mi clase te conoce, y no creo que Dark, o alguno de los Niwa aceptaría, debido al hecho de que trataste de matarlos a todos ahora y después...)

((Oh? Bueno, solo manda la invitación en esas cartas que dicen lo-siento))

(Krad…no)

((Oh pero…vamos Sato))

(No)

((por favor, por favorcito))

(No)

Una puerta crujió al abrirse, y cierto pelirrojo camino dentro de la habitación.

"¡Hola Satoshi¿cómo te sientes?"

((pregúntale a él)) La intensa sonrisa del pelirrojo está compitiendo con la que, el rubio, le está mandando a Satoshi.

-OwArI-

**+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+  
****  
(1) **eso es una expresión, como 'eso es otro asunto' o ' estamos mezclando papas con camotes'...xDDDDD..ok, olviden ete último xD

**+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+  
+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+...+  
**

wii!...q' bien! Ia la terminé d traducir ne!..y solo me demoré una hora y media xP (contando las paradas pa ir a asaltar mi refri jojo ¬0¬)

jeje..q' les pareció?..a mí ia no me keda aire pa reírme xDDD...esq' mientras traducía el fic taba scuchando el 'Krad's song' y con lo tétrica q' es la canción + un demente Krad JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAA! XDDDD

Weno pes..spero q' les haya gustado tanto como a mí xD...jeje siee..ia c q' ser cortito, pero les prometo q' pronto voy a subir la segunda part d _"Who slept with who last night"_ así q' ser pacientes!...plz xD

Los review del fic anterior los voy a contestar en su continuación, don't worry nwn...y los d ete fic los voy a responder en la prox. Tradu q' haga...y no c preocupen..q ia tengo una GRAN lista d fics pa traducir! Todos y cada uno pa ustedes gentita linda xP

**PDT:** c q' recién tamos en Julio, pero ia tengo su regalo d navidad ne! XD..lo voy a empezar a traducir desde ahora pq ta un poco larguito xD...jojojo...,pero primero le voy a pedir permiso a la autora jeje n..ñU

REVIEWS ONEGAIIII! nwn

Ja ne! n0n


	2. Chapter 2

(…) pensamientos de Satoshi para Krad

((…)) pensamientos de Krad para Satoshi

/./…/./ Pensamientos de Daisuke para Dark

/…/ Pensamientos de Dark para Daisuke

-----------------

**Small Problems: chapter 2**

"Niwa-kun." Ojos azules se escondieron detrás de unos mechones azules mientras que el dueño de la cabeza la movía **(1).** "Hay algo que necesito preguntarte…"

"¿Si?"

"… o mejor dicho..." un suspiro.

"¿Qué?"

El rostro de Satoshi se volvió indescifrable; no había manera de que invitara a su único amigo a venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su enemigo mortal... le echó un vistazo a Niwa.

La tácita pregunta estaba escrita por todo el rostro de Daisuke, él quería ayudar a su amigo, pero no sabía cómo.

Inhalo. "…"

"¿Qué?" fue dicho en una voz suave.

Exhalo. "... no puedo preguntarte…"

"Vamos Hiwatari-kun, ¿qué?

Ojos rojos se abrieron de repente y el cuerpo se arrojó de la silla por la cama del hospital mientras ojos azules se transformaron en dorados.

/cuidado/

/./DARK! Toma el control/./

En un momento de paz... el demonio estaba sentado en la cama y Dark arrodillado en el suelo, con su pluma lista para atacar.

"Esta bien Krad, vamos a…" fue gruñido para romper el silencio.

"¡Dark! ¡ tienes que venir! ¡prométemelo!" fue canturreado por el rubio.

"¿_Ghe_?"

La pluma negra cargada fue olvidada en las manos de Dark como el suave sonido de una risita alcanzaba sus oidos mientras veía a Krad saltar en la cama. Repentinamente, el demonio cesó sus saltos.

"_Yeah, _tienes que venir. Después de todo, tú eres mi otra mitad... por supuesto que tienes que venir..." Krad asintió para sí mientras sonreía radiantemente.

"¿Eeh? ¿qué? ¡No! ¿Krad?" Dark se detuvo así mismo.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Krad con los ojos dorados llenos de agua en la voz más diminuta del mundo. "Dime... ¿por qué no quieres venir a mí, no a nuestra, fiesta de cumpleaños?"

"F… fiesta de cumpleaños?"

El demonio mordió uno de sus dedos mientras pensaba un poco, mirando a Dark cada _ahora y cuando_. **(2)**

"Oh sí… no te lo había dicho, ¿no?

Dark sacudió la cabeza, para confundirse, para explayarse, para ser capas de decir algo inteligente. A Krad no le importó, su radiante sonrisa volvió y saltó fuera de la cama para tirarse encima de Dark...

… Una vez que estaban en el piso, las sonrisitas tontas de Krad cesaron lo suficiente para que pudiera contarle su idea.

/./será esto una buena idea/./

/… No, yo no podría llamarlo así/

Sintiendo una presión en su nariz, Dark reenfocó de nuevo su atención al mundo exterior, y en el que estaba picando su nariz; Krad.

"¿Me estás escuchando?"

"Eeh… perdón Krad."

"Como sea, si tenemos la fiesta ¿vienes, ¿tú y rojo?"

/./Rojo/./

/Ese eres tú./

/./Lo sé, pero ¿es ese Krad/./

/… Uh…no estoy seguro/

La presión en la nariz volvió.

/Bueno, él está suficientemente loco…/

"…" Los ojos dorados miraron fijamente en unos amatistas. " Te besaré si dices que no..."

"…está bien iré…"

Krad emitió.

"¡YAY!" … y un abrazo fue dado en pura alegría. Krad saltó de vuelta a su cama. "Shh, no estoy permitido de dejar esta cama."

"A-hmm…" Dark miró a la puerta más cercana. "Así que Krad, ¿Quién más va a venir?"

"No lo sé… Sato no me deja preguntar a sus amigos de la escuela. ¿Tal vez podemos preguntarles a los amigos de rojo?

/./Sus amigos en la escuela son mis amigos…/./

/¿Sato? Qué pasó con Satoshi-sama…/

/./Entonces es preferible _Creep_/./

/Hmm… Nah./

"Ummm… no, el tampoco... está dispuesto a dejarnos utilizar sus…" Dark aclaró su garganta.

"Hmpf, que grosero…"

La discusión continuó por un momento.

-----------------

El pelirrojo cerró la puerta del cuarto de Hiwatari en el hospital y se recostó sobre ella.

Dark se sentó en su mente sin saber si era tiempo de reírse o de... sieee...

/./Debió haberse golpeado la cabeza más fuerte de lo que pensé..././

/_Yeah_./

/./…/./

/…/

Un minuto pasó desapercibido por los dos ladrones mientras ellos contemplaban este pequeño dilema.

/Así que… ¿estamos yendo/

/./… sí… eso creo… Es decir, él te hizo prometer que irías. ¿No es así/./

/Sí/ una pequeña sonrisa. / Sí, lo hizo./

/./Me pregunto como debería decirle esto a mi mamá…/./

/Bueno, puedes practicar con tu papá en el carro…/

Un suspiro.

-----------------

**(1)** xfavor no me maten, así taba en el fic T..T se los juro T0T!

**(2) '_now and when'_:** es una expresión norteamericana pa cuando se kedan mirando a una persona 'detalle x detalle'

-----------------

**Hi minaaaaa! n0n**

YAY!.. los parciales terminaron... y io tar feliz! T0T.. al fin voe a poder dormir :0:... weno ia era hora q' aya actualizado ete fic.. ahora solo me falta unos 5 más en esta sección y termino xDDDDDDDD... pokito.. xD. Se imaginan a Krad actuando así de lindo y apachurrable? .. q' kawaii! n0n... ne?

**Reviews plz!**

**Ja ne! **


End file.
